Memiors of a Death Eater
by YakuzaBoss
Summary: one shot Peter Pettigrew talks About the night he sold out his freinds (My first public fic so Please Read and Review flames welcome) ps I dont own Harry Potter


The Memoirs of a Death Eater  
"An interview by the Daily Prophet"  
  
I was there that night when the Potters made their last stand. It was late at night Lily had just finished clearing up the dinner plates she insisted to do it the muggle way. James was playing with little Harry it was a perfect picture of a happy family. No one would have ever guessed that this family was all to become part of a prophecy. A stranger looked in the window a group of black hooded beings surrounded the house swiftly and silently no one in the house noticed ,and among them one was more noticeable than the rest he was the last descendant of the house of Riddle known to the world as Lord Voldemort only his close friends ever knew him as Tom Riddle. I looked on that face I once loved almost saddened by what would happen..... almost. Lord Voldemort had one of the figures destroy the door. He was on top of James before he realized what had happened he told him to stand up and face him as a man. James always the brave one stood up he told Lily to take Harry and run. James accepted his fate he turned slowly and yelled "Expellarmus" Voldemort ducked it and he returned the spell with his own "Avada Kedvara" it hit James full in the stomach. He was dead before he hit the floor. Lily screamed she turned and ran but Voldemort was upon her before she knew it. She covered Harry and Voldemort just laughed at her. He shouted "Avada Kedvara" Lily crumpled on the floor Voldemort pulled her lifeless body off of baby Harry. He looked at Harry and thought it was finally over he shouted "Avada Kedvara" Voldemort saw the green flash all time seemed to slow the spell hit Harry and it seemed to take its effect. The green flash comes back at him his eyes widened and his heart beat faster. It hit him in the stomach he felt very weak he fell to the floor as he was rising up he looked down and saw his body lying on the floor. Voldemort realized he was dead. He looked around his servants were scattering I reached down and picked up his wand. I would return it to him when he returned.  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters fled away from that house in Godrics Hollow. All of them but me. I stayed behind to finish off the boy who had killed my master. Suddenly I heard a deafening noise. I looked up in the sky and I saw a flying motorcycle. The only person I knew who had one of those was Sirus Black, but he was not that tall. It was Hagrid he had come to fetch Harry for that old fool Dumbledore. How I loathe him. One day my master will come and destroy him.  
Hagrid picked up baby Harry and put him on the back of the motorcycle. They lifted off to a place were I could not follow. I found out later what happened.  
Hagrid took him to his aunt and uncles house. Minerva was present along with Dumbledore. She and Hagrid begged Dumbledore not to let Harry stay with the muggles but Dumbledore said Harry would be safer there. My name is Peter Pettigrew. I sold them out and inadvertently brought about the death of my master. I was once the Potter's friend, but after Lord Voldemort showed me what true power was about I abandoned them. You ask me don't I regret it? Never once in my life have I regretted it. After them always shunning me my master gave me true power even though he is gone now never once will any witch, wizard, half-bread or any person within the magical community forget what happened that fateful night when the First War was over and the real one was only beginning. The night I convinced Sirus to let me be the secret keeper. Then turned around and sold them away to my master in return for power.  
  
--This transcript was taken from an interview conducted by the Daily Prophet in July of 2000 on the subject of Peter Pettigrew's account of the night the Potters were attacked--  
  
*This was also used as a confession and cleared Sirus Black of all charges* 


End file.
